


Dancing

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 14 Days of Valentine [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, boys dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: “I like the feel of your name on my lipsAnd I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss,The way that your fingers run through my hairAnd how your scent lingers even when you're not there,” Bram sang along softly as be began to sway, feeling Simon smile into his shoulder.Bram put their breakfast on plates and turned off the oven before turning around in his boyfriends arms, looping his arms around his shoulders.





	Dancing

Bram stood at the oven cooking some breakfast as he hummed softly, smiling when he felt familiar arms wrap around him. Simon pressed his face into Bram’s shoulder, his front pressed up against his boyfriends back.  
“Morning sleepy head,” Bram greeted in amusement.  
“Bram, come back to bed,” Simon whined, “Its cold.”   
“You could always put on some joggers and join me in here,” Bram chuckled, knowing Simon was wearing only a t-shirt and boxers.   
“But you’re warmer,” As if to prove a point, Simon nuzzled his face into Bram’s neck causing the taller boy to roll his eyes playfully.   
Reaching one hand back Bram ruffled Simon’s hair, leaving his boyfriend to cling to him sleepily as he turned on the radio. 

“I like the feel of your name on my lips  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss,  
The way that your fingers run through my hair  
And how your scent lingers even when you're not there,” Bram sang along softly as be began to sway, feeling Simon smile into his shoulder.   
Bram put their breakfast on plates and turned off the oven before turning around in his boyfriends arms, looping his arms around his shoulders.  
“Hey,” He said softly, smiling at Simon’s hair sticking up all over the place.   
“Hey,” Simon smiled back leaning up, meeting Bram’s lips in a soft kiss.   
“Dance with me,” the taller boy whispered when they pulled away.  
“What?” Simon asked.   
“Dance with me,” Bram repeated moving to a more open part of the kitchen, gently pulling Simon with him. 

Bram tugged Simon closer, so they were chest to chest, in the waltz position. As the next song on the radio started to play Bram took the lead, Simon started to sing along,   
“You are the one boy  
And you know that it's true,  
I'm feeling younger  
Every time that I'm alone with you,” Simon had a soft smile, Bram twirled him out before pulling him back in.   
“We were sitting in a parked car  
Stealing kisses in the front yard  
We got questions we should not ask but,” Bram sang back, moving his hands to rest on Simon's hips as he started to sway instead.   
Simon looped his arms around his boyfriends neck, both singing with wide smiles. 

Bram rest his forehead against Simon's as they continues to sway, happy to just hold his boyfriend and bathe in his presence.   
Simon smiled and rest his head on Bram’s shoulder, the two of them only just swaying now,  
“I won’t give up on us  
Even when the skies get rough  
I’m giving you all my love   
I’m still looking up,” Bram sang along softly, Simon smiling into his neck.   
“Love you Bram,” He whispered.   
“Love you too Simon,” Bram whispered back kissing his forehead.   
The two stayed like that until lunch time, their breakfast’s forgotten.


End file.
